GalNet/3301/February
1 FEB Rejuvenation of Kappa Fornacis Underway While protests on Mars continue, things are looking up for the beleaguered people of Kappa Fornacis, as Federal support agencies have begun delivering aid packages to those affected by the recent bombardment of the Onionhead fields on Panem. One of the protesters on the steps of Congress jeered at this. "It is a cynical ploy to undo the bad publicity from the bombing. The Federal Navy should never have attacked a peaceful planet - the farmers were taking advantage of a naturally occurring crop." Entrepreneurial commanders looking to capitalise on the federal grant to rebuild Kappa Fornacis are being asked to source Agricultural Medicine, Crop Harvesters, Terrain Enrichment Systems and as much Biowaste as possible. All goods should be delivered to the logistics centre aboard Harvestport. Georgio Algeria of the Farmer's Union on Panem said: "We did OK from Onionhead. Here and on Luca. We're here to stay. Keep your stinking aid. Be happy. Onionhead helps!" 2 FEB CN Bootis Rapid Wealth Expansion The United CN Bootis Progressive Party announced its plan for system expansion today, eliciting a negative response from other factions in the system. The Progressive Party has increased its controlling influence of the system over the past week by over 10% with the aid of mercenary pilots. A spokesman said: "We have stepped up trading at Sellings City dock, and have increased our patrols of all seven Resource Extraction Sites in the system. We have met with significant push-back from local pirate factions. Fighting is intense, but profitable to successful pilots. We are hiring miners, traders, and bounty hunters to help us continue our takeover of the system." Opposing factions could not be reached directly for comment. Stay tuned for updates. - Reported by CMDR Otalp 3 FEB Trouble on the Fringe - Balaikda It seems that even the edges of colonised space aren't free of problems. A civil war has broken out in Balaikda between two of the system's minor factions, namely HIP 43760 State Plc and Balaikda Ltd. The former is Federation-aligned and unsurprisingly calls the nearby HIP 43760 home, while the latter is a local firm. Observers have reported a heavy-handed response to this Federal involvement in an Imperial system, resulting in the Imperial Navy setting up checkpoints near a number of local planets. One source, who asked to remain unnamed, said: "These checkpoints are manned by Elite Vipers and Cobras fitted with Plasma Accelerators, and are not to be taken lightly." Battles have broken out across the system, with various local factions offering combat bonds in an attempt to urge independent pilots to lend a hand in the small scale factional struggle. Vesper-M4 Plays Unwilling Host to Demolition Derby Slough Orbital hosted the galaxy's inaugural Sidewinder Demolition Derby last Sunday and it was a huge success. The event, which will now be held on the first Sunday of every month, sees pilots flying their basic, weapons and shield-free Sidewinders at full speed around the airlock ring in an attempt to blow each other up. Slough Orbital's Captain, Commander Rose, has expressed frustration at these troubling turn of events, telling GalNet: "The Jet Transport Corporation lost a lot of trade last Sunday. No ships were able to enter or leave the station for almost an hour for fear of being blasted into smithereens by these lunatic pilots." Commander Angel Rose, daughter of Captain Rose, has praised the event, saying: "My father is a stuffy old codger. Everyone had a lot of fun, especially this month's derby winner, Commander Scicobalt. No-one was actually hurt, although Commander Belstarion's pride took a big dent when he got repeatedly stuck in the station's superstructure. I look forward to doing it all again next month!" 4 FEB Federation Withdraws from Panem Following on from the deployment of Federal aid to the beleaguered farmers of Panem, President Halsey has today announced her intention to recall all Federal forces from Kappa Fornacis. The President has said of this: "I am pleased with how our marines turned aid workers were able to help restore order to Panem so quickly - exemplary of what the Federation can offer its allies." The leader of the Kappa Fornacis Farmer's Association, Georgia Algeria, has denounced the Federation's efforts. He said to gathered reporters: "Don't be fooled by the Federation. They're liars! This is just window dressing. They bully us, they burn us - now they try to buy us. Well we ain't scared and we ain't for sale. We say what happens on Panem, and we say Onionhead will live on!" 5 FEB Spassky's Inheritance, Mikunn The Dukes of Mikunn have begun sanctions against the dictatorial Law Party of HR 7327, in the HR 7327 system. As such, commerce to the Law Party owned Gabriel Station will be under blockade until such time as a regime change occurs. As the Dukes of Mikunn currently hold majority influence in the system, the reins of power at Gabriel Station should naturally pass to the Duchy of Mikunn. For the safety of all private traders, their Graces the Dukes have requested that independent pilots should stay clear of HR 7327, and Gabriel Station in particular, until further notice. Traffic should be routed to the neighbouring systems of Sukua, Kwatee and of course, Mikunn. Commanders interested in toppling the dictatorship of the Law Party should make their way to Mikunn and contact Commander Lucifer Wolfgang, Commander Calomiriel, or his Lordship the Count of Monte Fisto. - Reported by Soda Popinski, Media Relations, Duchy of Mikunn It's Not All about Sovereignty The past few months has seen dozens of frontier systems launch initiatives to break away from Sol, due in no small part to the forced implementation of several unpopular and far reaching policies dictated to colonial leadership by the federal government. The most recent referendum on federal membership took place in the Dulos system, where an overwhelming 75% of the population voted to leave the Federation and become an Independent state. However, in recent weeks there has been a surge of support for the federal government all across occupied space. Where previously there were tens of dozens of independent movements, all but a small handful of them have now fizzled out. Pundits point to President Halsey's strong plans for the federal economy, along with her clear willingness to send the Federal Navy to protect the interests of member states at a moment's notice, as the major causes of this most recent shift in opinion. 6 FEB Patreus Fire Sale Ends The selling off of all surplus military assets from the Speke Prospect armoury was carried out at the behest of Imperial Senator Denton Patreus, to whom the people of Durius owe a rather significant debt. The Citizens of Tradition, acting in their position as custodians of Durius, have promised to use their newly acquired funds to further stimulate the local economy through the creation of new employment opportunities. To that end, Senator Patreus, in association with Senator Torval, has generously offered to provide free training for all debt-ridden citizens of Durius willing to be retrained for work as Imperial Slaves. Sickness Spreading through Ngaliba A wave of sickness has spread through Ngaliba, leading the Federal Centre for Disease Control to issue an amber alert warning all pilots to avoid Fullerton Horizons until further notice. Anyone who has visited Ngaliba in the past five days is advised to seek immediate medical attention. Early signs of infection include dizziness, nausea, stomach pains and a loss of concentration. More serious symptoms include frequent nose bleeds, an aversion to bright light and the partial paralysis of patients' limbs. The Crimson Major Solutions have declined to offer any comment in regards to how many people are known to be infected. Overview of the Past Week's Developments Although Federal aid was deployed to the farmers of Panem in Kappa Fornacis, President Halsey withdrew the troops shortly after. Although Halsey claimed the job was done, the leader of the Farmers' Association, Georgia Algeria, denounced their efforts as window dressing. 75 percent of the population in the Dulos system voted to leave the Federation and become an Independent state. Despite these changes, there has been a resurgence of support for the Federal government - some are pointing towards the strong plans to improve the economy. The Dukes of Mikunn, a community-formed group, began sanctions against the dictatorial Law Party of HR 7327 in the system of the same name. The Law Party-owned Gabriel Station has since been under blockade until the regime change occurs. The Dukes of Mikunn have warned traders to stay away from the system and find safer routes if their route brings them near HR 7327's space. The Sidewinder Demolition Derby was held last Sunday at Slough Orbital in Vesper-M4. The event will now be held every first Sunday of the month, and has pilots hurtling at one another in basic Sidewinders. Commander Rose told GalNet: "The Jet Transport Corporation lost a lot of trade last Sunday. No ships were able to enter or leave the station for almost an hour for fear of being blasted into smithereens by these lunatic pilots." Civil War broke out in Balaikda between two of the system's minor factions, HIP 43760 State Plc and Balaikda Ltd. The former is a Federally-aligned organisation, much to the surprise of the Empire. The Imperial Navy have set up checkpoints near a number of local planets as a direct response to the Federal Involvement in an Imperial system. 7 FEB Planning Underway for New Frontier Station Universal Cartographics have today announced their intention to launch a new exploration station. Plans for the development of the new station are already well underway, although the ultimate destination has yet to be chosen. Members of Universal Cartographics and the Explorers' Association were asked to submit proposals as to the most useful location for the station. The following have been identified as candidates: HIP 101110 Synuefe FR-T B36-3 Maia HIP 117585 HIP 27215 The board has requested that members of the Pilot's Federation provide additional system data to help finalise the decision. Long Lost Station Returns Some years ago Jaques' Station left its orbit around the moon of Topaz. Its mission? To discover new beverages, explore distant stars, and bravely go where no starport had been before. When the starport left on its journey the station was being captained by the toughest barman in all of occupied space, a part-Cyborg known only by the moniker of Jaques. Jaques' transformation from man to machine began during the time he served as a member of the Quinentis Fourteens, a Federal black ops strike team. His unit was captured by enemy forces during the Battle of Hell's Gate. The intrepid ex-soldier spent close to the next 200 years improving his cybernetic implants and saving up to buy the station in order to head off and explore the stars in style, and he is happy for people to join him. Stay tuned to GalNet to find out all the latest developments as they occur. 8 FEB Unsanctioned Fight Club - Chelomy Vison, Balaikda The war might be over, but the battle lives on in Balaikda with the arrival of the Chelomy Vision fight club. In this club, members engage in unsafe, unsanctioned brawls in the skies above Chelomy Vision. The winner goes home covered in credits and glory, while the losers get an all weekend pass to the medical centre. Last week the club ran a stock sidewinder event, and the carnage was brutal. This week the competition is expected to be even more fierce, but with so many credits up for grabs, independent pilots are expected to fly in from all over to prove they've got the skills to pay the bills. Meetings take place weekly at 05:00 sharp universal time. 9 FEB Celebration at Abraham Lincoln Starport in Earth Orbit, Sol Pilots from around the galaxy are expected to gather outside Abraham Lincoln Starport, located in Earth orbit in the Sol system, at 18:00 on the 12th of February for the annual remembrance of the station's namesake, President Abraham Lincoln. This date marks the 1,492nd anniversary of Lincoln's birth. Lincoln, president of one of the great democracies of the Northern Hemisphere in Earth's 19th century, is credited with ending the practice of human slave trafficking in that nation. Pilots gather each year at Abraham Lincoln Starport to show their solidarity in ending the galactic slave trade by flashing their ships' headlights for 30 seconds at precisely 18:00 on the evening of the anniversary. - Reported by CMDR Jaiotu Prism Senator Courts Controversy Again! In a move which is likely to further increase tensions between the Federation and the Empire, a high-ranking Lady of the Empire has been denied access to the Sol system. Lady Kahina Tijani Loren, the Senator from the Prism system, was on a diplomatic mission at the behest of Chancellor Blaine when her Imperial Courier was interdicted whilst jumping into the Sol system. According to Imperial sources, Lady Kahina's vessel came under attack by unidentified ships, but fought its way free despite suffering significant damage during the incident. Federal representatives insist that the Imperials failed to file a valid itinerary, which resulted in a lack of an escort through Federal space. The Empire has demanded a formal apology from the Federation, but so far this demand has gone unanswered. Lady Kahina was quoted as saying: "I don't like to be late." 10 FEB Compassion Was the Cure for Ngaliba The community of Ngaliba managed to avoid a fate worse than death this past weekend, as hundreds of aid workers flew to the region to help find a cure for the plague that had been ravaging its way through the system. Imperial, Federal and Independent pilots from all walks of life came together to provide the vital resources needed to save countless lives. Thanks to their efforts there were less than a dozen confirmed causalities before a cure was finally found. Samples of the Ngaliba Plague have been sent on to all major virus repository databases as protection against any potential future outbreaks. Yembo-Crowdsourcing Required to Help Build New Station After a week of speculation, Universal Cartographics have today announced that the system chosen to receive what is planned to be the first of a new fleet of UC-controlled Explorer Stations will be HIP 101110. Samuel Covington, the leader of the committee in charge of choosing HIP 101110 as the target location, had this to say about the announcement: "Hopefully this will be the first step in putting a more robust support system in place for all the brave men and women who risk their lives out there in the black. It won't be easy establishing a station so far away, but we believe the rewards far outweigh any obstacles that might crop up along the way." Partial construction of the new station will take place in the shipyards of Yembo. Anyone capable of sourcing metals are advised to get themselves over to Naddoddur Terminal, Yembo straight away, as Universal Cartographics are offering some exceptional incentives to Commanders helping with their current construction efforts. Soontill Alien Artefacts to Be Auctioned at Ngurii Soontill is back in the news this week as fresh rumours have surfaced of alien items hitting the market in Ngurii. It's been nearly two decades since Gallagher Restoration's auction of Soontill relics was discovered to be merely an outrageous publicity stunt. Although many high profile individuals were left red faced after the Phekda auction, most notably the band Jjagged Bbanner, it seems people still want to believe in the Thargoid legend. Indeed, several familiar names have already come forward enquiring about the new finds. What gives the latest rumours more credence than previous claims is the fact that the source of the alien items is not just one individual or one group, but several different lone wolf pilots. Is this another hoax? Another stunt? 11 FEB Lucan Onionhead Farmers Welcome Agricultural Commodities Traders Reports have reached GalNet that Lucan Onionhead farmers in the Tanmark system have been receiving regular supplies of Agricultural Medicine, Crop Harvesters, Land Enrichment Systems and Biowaste from intrepid traders sympathetic to their cause. Georgio Algeria of the Kappa Fornacis Farmers Union said: "This is welcome news. A few Commanders helped us in Panem, and that's cool but not enough. If enough of you can help get them to Tanmark we'll be happy. And so will you. This is the way we make Onionhead bigger - better. It's what we all want. Long live Onionhead! Lucan Onionhead for all!" No Federal representatives were available to comment. 12 FEB The Legend Returns It's been some time since Jaques began his epic journey from orbit around the moon of Topaz into the mysterious places of the great unknown. A week ago we reported that Jaques Station was seen by an intrepid commander in HIP 110620. What mysteries will the enigmatic cyborg see on his long travels? Emma Hallows asked Jaques those very same questions. The robotic barkeep responded: "If people want to know my story, they'd best come buy a drink and find out for themselves." 13 FEB The St. Valentine's Day Regatta Rear Admiral Millington, chief of racing operations, has finally announced the details of this year's St. Valentine's Regatta, one of the most prestigious events on the yearly racing calendar. The race, which begins in the Kumbaya system, will see participants follow a gruelling 500ly route that passes through some of the most dangerous areas in the surrounding sectors. "As every pilot knows, St. Valentine's is a gruelling test of nerve and daring, a headlong dash from one side of inhabited space to the other. Many enter, but only one can win. In the 37 years of the race's history (excluding 3284, when it was cancelled due to the war) this race has never been won by a pilot with less than exemplary skill. Many winners have gone on to become legends, so join us on the 14th to find out who will be next to ascend to glory amongst the stars." Any last minute entrants should contact Commander Kitiara for more information on how to sign up. Restoring Sanity to Anarchy - A War on Two Fronts As the Federal Navy begins to move into position around Banki and BD+03 2338, independent Commanders from all corners of the galaxy have started gathering at Antonio De Andrade Vista in Banki and Matteucci Terminal in Khasiri in preparation for the final set of engagements against the federal rebels. Admiral Vincent has issued a warning calling for all civilians to evacuate the areas around Banki and BD+03 2338 immediately. The official policy being that any unidentified ships caught in the coming conflict will be treated as enemy combatants, meaning they will most likely be destroyed on sight. All loyal members of the Federation are requested to report to either Antonio De Andrade Vista in Banki or Matteucci Terminal in Khasiri to receive orders as to how they can best lend their support to the Federal Navy. Non-combat roles are available for conscientious objectors. Overview of the Past Week's Developments Rare alien artefacts went on sale in the Ngurii system, but many have speculated that this may be just a publicity stunt or a scam. Despite evidence against the legitimacy of the rare goods, the news has spurred speculation among collectors of Thargoid relics. Imperial, Federal and Independent pilots from all walks of life came together to provide the vital resources needed to save countless lives in Ngaliba following a viral outbreak. Thanks to their efforts there were fewer than a dozen confirmed casualties before a cure was formulated. Pilots gathered at Abraham Lincoln Starport at 18:00 on February 12 for the annual remembrance of the station's namesake. Lincoln was the leader of the former nation of the United States in the nineteenth century and was responsible for the abolition of slavery in the young republic. Pilots gather on Lincoln’s birthday to remember the legendary figure and show solidarity in ending the modern slave trade from which so many pilots profit. The Chelomy Vision Fight Club, a group which convene to fight in the skies above Chelomy Vision, has emerged in the Balaikda system. Meetings take place weekly at 05:00 Universal Time on Tuesdays, drawing anger from local traders and government leaders. The group seems prepared to take on all comers in even contests of pilot skill, regardless of the reckless endangerment of human life and millions of credits in property damage. 14 FEB Underground Racers Spotted in and around Sol Word has spread that a group of CMDRs piloting Core Dynamics' Eagle Fighters were spotted conducting high speed races near the Sol system. Traders visiting Ashby City in Luyten's Star report that they spotted the pilots engaging in dangerous manoeuvres through the docking slot and around the station. Similar reports came from the Altair system where patrons of the Solo Orbiter Station were met with several colorfully-painted Eagles upon arrival. "The pilots made it clear they meant no harm. Their hardpoints were retracted and subsystem scans indicated that the spacecraft were not equipped for combat." Rumour has it that this underground racing circuit began around the Earth-Moon system in nearby Sol. It seems that for now the Federation are willing to turn a blind eye to these events, as Federal Security Forces have made no attempts to intervene. - Reported by CMDR FatHaggard 15 FEB Banki and BD+03 2338 - Over by Breakfast! In a speech delivered from Navy Headquarters, Admiral Vincent has expressed his pleasure over the progress being made by Federal Forces engaged in the reclamation of Banki and BD+03 2338. "The ongoing conflicts in Banki and BD+03 2338 were not started by us. They started at the beginning of the year when lawless thugs took it upon themselves to invade their smaller, peaceful neighbours. Despite any distractions President Halsey might be facing in her failure to find a replacement for our late Vice President Smeaton, the Federation will not stand idly by while foreign powers invade federal territory under the guise of locally formed separatist movements." The Admiral went on to say: "All foreign, and indeed any domestically grown, terrorist rebels we find will be dealt with decisively. Our troops are doing extremely well, and thanks to the pinpoint strikes being carried out by my men on the ground, I expect the majority of the fighting will be over by the time I have breakfast tomorrow." Labels: Admiral Vincent, Banki, BD-03 2338, Federation, Independent, Jasmina Halsey, Nigel Smeaton 16 FEB The Sorry Fate of Hank Stone Residents of Toolfa Large were left in shock this weekend after local security services found a small fortune in raw gold sitting aboard what they presumed to be an abandoned Sidewinder in one of the station's lower hangers. The ship's records indicate that its owner, a Mr. Hank Stone, spent the last month alone in the LAWD 26 system, where he found a previously untapped source of precious metals. After a brief investigation, it was discovered that a Mr. Hank Stone, of no fixed abode, was found dead in his bunk at Toolfa Large Short Stay Inn several days beforehand. Mr. Stone is believed to have passed away due to chronic liver failure, a state that was no doubt exasperated by the half-dozen empty bottles of Eranin Pearl Whiskey that were found strewn about his cabin. Patreus Slave Sale Ends It's been an interesting week for the people of Durius as they continue to undergo assimilation into the greater Imperial fold. As part of that process, the management team in charge of Durius were able to offer debt relief retraining to 12,070 newly minted citizens. As a result, 12,070 Imperial Slaves found themselves exported from Durius to other parts of the Empire over the last week - a move that was partly facilitated through a newly formed business arrangement between Senator Patreus and Senator Torval. Senator Patreus has said of this: "I am glad the remaining citizens of Durius have freely entered the honourable Imperial tradition and agreed to repay their share of the debt by voluntarily becoming Imperial Slaves until their debts are fully repaid. I wish them well." Given the fact that the remaining citizenry are in good financial standing, the temporary sale of Imperial Slaves from Durius has now come to an end. 17 FEB New VP Appointed In a formal ceremony in the Congress building on Mars, Ethan Naylor, the Congressman for Siren, was formally signed in as the Federal Vice President. This is a controversial choice as this is the first time a member of the Federal Leadership has been a Congressman from a frontier world. Some have said that President Halsey is reacting to criticism that her government is too Sol-centric, and that she may regret the choice. In his appointment speech Naylor said: "I am honoured to have this phenomenal role. I will see it as my job to make sure that Federal States on the frontier will get the attention they deserve." Crackdown in Cemiess There's trouble brewing in Cemiess, caused in no small part by the recent influx of emancipated Imperial Slaves who now call the area their home. The number of petty thefts and burglaries being reported on Emerald has risen by over 300% compared with the same period in 3300, resulting in local social sites being flooded with complaints from long term residents who claim they fear for their families' safety. In response to the unrest, Commissioner Chamberlain of Emerald Security issued the following statement: "While we appreciate the situation may feel like it's spiralling out of control, we do advise all citizens to remain calm. Crime is up, but no more than what we might expect to see after any large group suddenly moved into the area. We understand residents are concerned about their security and as such a curfew is being put into effect. However, we would like to stress that this is purely a temporary measure until such time as our newest residents have integrated more fully with the local community." 18 FEB Station Construction Now Underway Thanks to the combined efforts of entrepreneurs, small business owners and corporate sponsors, preparations for the launch of the new EAUC Exploration Ocellus are now well underway. 4,871 commanders contributed over 8,154,177 tons of metal to the project, which in turn has allowed the EAUC coalition to outfit the station to a level far beyond their original specifications. Universal Cartographics has released a statement thanking the committee members who wisely chose the mineral rich system of HIP 101110 as the potential launch site, as well as to CMDR Zimm_Macugz for organising the delivery of an impressive 150,000 tonnes of raw materials. The new station is expected to be ready for its maiden voyage to HIP 101110 within the next few days. 19 FEB Effinger Port, Furbaide, Reports Contagion Spreading Unchecked Despite a valiant effort by medical staff working aboard afflicted stations in Volungu, Liaedin, LHS 3505 and Furbaide, the illness now known as Volungu Blight has managed to evade all attempts to contain it. The virulent disease has managed to claim hundreds of lives since it first appeared just 24 hours ago. In an attempt to combat the spread of the Blight, a rapid response team has been set up aboard Effinger Port station in the Furbaide system. This team will be working around the clock to find a cure, but they can't do it alone. Dr. Miriam Fletcher, head of the Furbaide CDC, has requested that anyone shipping basic medicines divert to Effinger Port in order to donate the supplies needed to stop the Blight before it manages to spread any further. The Long Trip Home After a week of wandering in HIP 110620, the Jaques Starport is now making its way through HIP 110079. GalNet is still no closer to learning the reason behind the station's unexpected return, nor can we ascertain where the cyborg barman's ultimate destination may be. A number of well known commanders from all walks of life have been seen coming in and out of Jaques, which is fast becoming a popular nightspot among young thrillseekers from the Empire, Federation and Alliance alike. Now that his self-imposed exile has finally come to an end, Jaques appears content to simply wander the stars in the company of a people he once called his own, accompanied by the booming sound of a dark electric beat. The Fastest Pilot in the Galaxy This is Casey Murrow and today I'm talking exclusively with Commander Samwell Drakhyr, winner of this year's big race, the St. Valentine Day Regatta. So just how did you manage to win it all Sam? "A bad pilot is controlled by their ship. They are surprised all the time, because their mind is in harmony with neither ship nor surroundings. A good pilot controls their ship. They are surprised only half the time, because they know the limits of their ship so well that it becomes part of them, directed by the pilot's will without conscious effort, like a limb. I strive to go beyond that. I scout my route until I own it. I make it part of me. I do my thinking in advance so when I fly on the day there is no mind, no ship, no pilot that exist as separate entities. My hands move, yet in a way it feels like they are steady, inevitable, and it is instead the universe itself that is moving." Excellent and inspiring advice there from Commander Drakhyr, champion of the 37th almost annual St. Valentine Day Regatta. 20 FEB Taking the Fight Home Following the Federation's success in rousting the rebel forces from Banki and BD+03 2338, Admiral Vincent has declared his intention to follow the invaders of BD+03 2338 back to their own homes. Admiral Vincent declared at a press conference earlier today: "I think the message is clear. We will not allow terrorists to break our laws or brainwash our people. The Polahukuna Raiders, and those like them, need to learn that their actions have consequences. The Federation will not sit idly by and let the infections of chaos and anarchy spread and fester." The Admiral went on to say that he would reveal plans as to the nature of the Federation's foray into Polahukuna shortly. Labels: Admiral Vincent, Banki, BD-03 2338, Federation, Independent, Polahukuna President Orders Attack on Nijotec In a shock announcement issued this morning, President Halsey has ordered an all-out assault on the Nijotec region. In her address to the Federation, President Halsey had this to say on the matter: "For too long the Nijotec Syndicate have been praying on the weak, innocent and infirm. I stand before you today to tell you that the Federation will not stand idly by while a supposedly legitimate independent nation abuses its own people. These openly criminal states are nothing more than self-serving parasites that have no place in our greater galactic society. Let the liberations of Nijotec, Banki and BD+03 2338 serve as warnings to any tin-pot dictators that think they can send their own little slices of civilisation back to the dark ages." Nijotec is a small system that acts as a permanent home to just 21,500 people. In the past, it was well known for its rich mineral deposits, although the system has since been strip-mined to the point where the local refineries are currently exporting very little produce. The recession in the region and the subsequent abandonment of the sector's two outposts by the Lycan Moon Mining Corporation provided fertile ground in which the criminal group known as the Nijotec Syndicate were able to stretch and grow. Overview of the Past Week's Developments Thanks to the combined efforts of entrepreneurs, small business owners and corporate sponsors, preparations for the launch of the new EAUC Exploration Ocellus began. 4,871 commanders contributed over 8,154,177 tons of metal to the project, which in turn allowed the EAUC coalition to outfit the station to a level far beyond their original specifications. The number of petty thefts and burglaries being reported on Emerald in the Cemiess system has risen by over 300% compared with the same period in 3300, resulting in local social sites being flooded with complaints from long term residents who claim they fear for their families' safety. Commissioner Chamberlain of Emerald Security issued a statement saying they were cracking down on crime in the system. In a formal ceremony in the Congress building on Mars, the Congressman for Siren, Ethan Naylor, was formally signed in as the Federal Vice President. The decision was seen as controversial as this is the first time a member of the Federal Leadership has been a Congressman from a frontier world. The management team in charge of Durius were able to offer debt relief retraining to 12,070 newly minted citizens. As a result, 12,070 Imperial Slaves found themselves exported from Durius to other parts of the Empire over the last week. The move was partly facilitated through a newly formed business arrangement between Senators Patreus and Torval. Residents of Toolfa Large were left in shock this weekend after local security services found a small fortune in raw gold sitting aboard what they presumed to be an abandoned Sidewinder in one of the station's lower hangars. The ship's records indicate that its owner, Mr. Hank Stone, spent the last month alone in the LAWD 26 system where he found a previously untapped source of precious metals. Mr. Stone was believed to have died from liver failure. He was found at his bunker near the Toolfa Large Short Stay Inn. 21 FEB Vesperian Auction Today Only The galaxy is abuzz with excitement following the news that an anonymous donor has contributed a case of highly valuable and extremely rare Vesperian Nectar to the charity SpecialEffect, an organisation dedicated to leveraging technology in order to enhance the quality of life for people with physical disabilities. Vesperian Nectar is produced from the nectar of Vesperian Orchid flowers, a plant that only grows on the planet Slough in Vesper-M4. The exceptional sweetness of this honey has baffled scientists and foodologists for centuries, as the atmosphere on Slough itself is both toxic and highly acidic. The honey is made by the Vesperian "Orchid Bee", an insect well known for its deadly sting. Vesperian beekeeping is a risky business, with numerous deaths occurring amongst keepers each year. Commander Angel Rose will be holding private auctions on behalf of SpecialEffects throughout the day. 22 FEB The Importance of Insurance It's been said before, but it's worth saying again. Remember to set aside credits for your insurance excess. Only recently CMDR Gui returned home to Sol with his newly purchased Anaconda. Having equipped it with all the essentials he departed - straight into an incoming Type 9. Without the 4 million credits to cover the excess for his ship, he was left with no choice but to resort to a budget Sidewinder. His loss for that one incident was 800 million credits. Though many pilots can turn to creditors to cover some of the costs in case of emergency, 200 thousand credits is not enough to cover the cost of a truly premium vessel. The moral of the story? Always check your rebuy costs in your systems screen before launching. Don't leave the space port without having the excess. You've been warned, commanders. - Reported by CMDR Sheehy of the Reorte Chronicle Lugh Makes a Bold Step Towards Independence The Alioth system has been at the centre of controversy today after the arrival of Éamonn Uí Laoghire, the leading spokesperson in the current bid for independence of the Lugh system. While at the time of this report Ambassador Uí Laoghire has not yet been granted an audience with Alliance state officials, he did address the huge throngs of supporters who came out to greet him on the steps of the state residence. "Since its earliest inception the Lugh system was settled by a sovereign people of one lineage and one religion who have made it their spiritual home. Popular support for The Crimson State Group in the last polls was at 87%. The only thing standing in the way of the will of the people is the Federal Navy! I have come here today to request that the Alliance of Independent Systems recognise the legitimacy of a free and democratic Lugh." 23 FEB Building a New Ship - BD+03 2338 Despite Admiral Vincent's strong words during a press conference three days ago, President Halsey has refused the Admiral's request to send additional forces for the attack on Polahukuna. In response, the Federal Navy, in conjunction with Core Dynamics, has declared their intention to commission the creation of a new capitol ship. The new ship will be built in the recently recaptured shipyards of BD+03 2338, and the Admiral's personal contingent will remain in the locale in order to protect the construction of the new vessel. Lambda Andromedae: Bringing Data Home Inspired by Universal Cartographics's recent push to expand humanity's borders, the Sirius Corporation has today announced its plan to launch a number of new colonial outposts to the very edges of occupied space. Ana Quin, Sirius's Junior Vice President of Interstellar Logistics, had this to say about the announcement: "We're very excited to move forward with this project. It's been a long time coming, but finally the board have agreed it's time to get the ball rolling. We've got the tech and the volunteers, all we need now is to know where to send them." Sirius is currently offering sizeable monetary rewards for explorers who bring usable exploration data containing potential candidate sites to their offices aboard Nourse Orbital in Lambda Andromedae. 24 FEB Duval Distributes Doctors in Furbaide Aisling Duval made her presence felt in Furbaide today, as she arrived aboard Effinger Port to offer assistance to overworked medical staff currently caught in the struggle against the virulent and deadly Volungu Blight. Along with her usual entourage, the Diva Duval brought dozens of imperially trained doctors and nurses, all of whom will be offering their services free of charge to anyone afflicted by the Blight. It is hoped that the biomedical expertise provided by the imperial doctors will shed some light on to the genetic makeup of the disease, whose aggressive transmission and resistance to known drug therapies has local medical staff completely stumped. The death toll for the disease is now reaching into the thousands, and with no cure in sight the situation can be expected to get worse before it gets better. Lucan Onionhead Lives on in Tanmark The Defence Force of Tanmark, in association with the Farmers Union of Kappa Fornacis, is pleased to announce the success of their initiative to increase the local production of Lucan Onionhead. Over the last week hundreds of independently-minded contractors delivered over 500,000 tons of land enrichment systems to Cassie-L-Peia. Specialist farmers from Kappa Fornacis were then able to stimulate the mass growth of Lucan Onionhead clones. When asked for comment, President Halsey's office reiterated that Lucan Onionhead is illegal within all Federal jurisdictions and that anyone caught transporting, cultivating or otherwise selling the drug would be subject to prosecution. 25 FEB Assassination Attempt as Lugh Rallies in Alioth Grow Alioth played host to scenes of chaos today when Éamonn Uí Laoghire addressed the crowds after his second attempt to gain an audience with Alliance representatives failed. While engaging with the huge numbers that had gathered to hear him speak, Éamonn was targeted by a single shot that was fired from a nearby building. The shot missed the ambassador, but killed a member of the crowd. The ambassador was rushed to safety as the crowd began to flee the scene in terror, causing enough chaos for the assailant to escape undetected. Uí Laoghire later returned to the steps outside the central council building to deliver his most defiant speech yet. "We declare the right of the people of Lugh to the ownership of Lugh. The long usurpation of that right by a foreign people and government has not extinguished that right, nor can it ever be extinguished, no matter how many murderers the Federation sends to try and silence us." Metal Madness Strikes in LAWD 26 The secret is out! There's a metal rush happening in LAWD 26, with thousands of entrepreneurs heading to the region in the hope of making their fortune before one of the big three mining corporations can establish a presence in the system. News first broke about the newly discovered pristine mining site early last week, when a large quantity of raw gold was found aboard a Sidewinder that had been abandoned at Crook's Hub Starport in Toolfa. It turned out that the Sidewinder belonged to a Commander Hank Stone (deceased), a well known prospector who had struck it rich when he discovered the previously untapped source of metals. Doubtless it won't be long before the corporations move in to strip mine the area, but until they do there are some serious credits to be made in LAWD 26 by anyone willing to work hard and get their hands dirty! 26 FEB Containing the Contagion Tensions have been running high aboard Effinger Port this week as doctors, nurses and scientists worked around the clock to find a cure for the Volungu Blight. A breakthrough finally occurred on Wednesday night after medical staff supplied by Aisling Duval managed to identify the pathogen behind the Blight. Once that was done, doctors were able to develop a course of treatment to fully eradicate all traces of the disease from patients' bodies. While the cure comes too late for the thousands of families in Volungu, Furbaide, Liaedin and LHS 3505 that lost loved ones over the last week, the news doubtlessly comes as quite a relief to the hundreds of thousands more who are currently waiting to receive the cure aboard their local stations. 27 FEB Core Dynamics Assist Federal Navy in BD+03 2338 Core Dynamics is pleased to declare the launch of a new stage in their partnership with the Federal Navy. While the exact terms of the agreement must remain secret for reasons of galactic security, GalNet can reveal that the joint cooperation effort will involve the construction of several new Capital Ships, the first of which has just started being built in the newly recaptured shipyards aboard Hudson Dock in BD+03 2338. Rumours suggest that funding for this project is coming from an unidentified corporate super PAC, which is believed to be the same group that were previously involved in helping Shadow President Hudson gain office. Pilots interested in helping with the construction of the new vessel should seek out Core Dynamics representatives aboard Hudson Dock to find out what materials the company's engineers are currently looking to source. The Fight against Falisci There's war brewing in the Empire, as despite a stern warning issued in their direction by Senator Denton Patreus, the pirates of Falisci continue to plunder innocent traders as they pass through on the way to ply their wares in Dongzi and Ngaiawang. Things could soon change however, as reports are coming in that warships belonging to the Citizens of Tradition, a group well known for their support of Senator Patreus, have been spotted amassing on the borders of Falisci. Then pressed for comment, Commander Shole of the Citizens of Tradition had this to say: "We've got our orders. No traders are going under on our watch. If those Falisci scumbags so much as think about crossing this border, they're going to wish they hadn't." Imperial Commanders willing to join the fight to defend imperial space should seek out the Citizens of Tradition aboard Dornier Terminal in Ngaiawang. Overview of the Past Week's Developments Tensions have been running high aboard Effinger Port this week as doctors, nurses and scientists worked around the clock to find a cure for the Volungu Blight. A cure was eventually found, but it was too late for the thousands of families in Volungu, Furbaide, Liaedin and LHS 3505 who lost loved ones over the past two weeks. An assassination attempt was made on Éamonn Uí Laoghire as he addressed the crowds after his second attempt to gain an audience with Alliance representatives in Alioth. While engaging with the huge numbers that had gathered to hear him speak, Éamonn was targeted by a single shot that was fired from a nearby building. The shot missed the ambassador but killed a member of the crowd. Over the last week hundreds of independently-minded contractors delivered over 500,000 tons of land enrichment systems to Cassie-L-Peia in Tanmark. Specialist farmers from Kappa Fornacis were then able to stimulate the mass growth of Lucan Onionhead clones. Production of Onionhead is booming in the area. The Sirius Corporation is currently offering sizeable monetary rewards for explorers who bring usable exploration data containing potential candidate sites for a number of new colonial outposts to their offices aboard Nourse Orbital in Lambda Andromedae. The Federal Navy, in conjunction with Core Dynamics, has declared their intention to commission the creation of a new capitol ship. The new ship will be built in the recently recaptured shipyards of BD+03 2338, and the Admiral's personal contingent will remain in the locale in order to protect the construction of the new vessel. 28 FEB GalNet Galactic War Report The ongoing conflict between the Federal Navy and the Polahukuna Raiders has taken an unexpected turn this weekend, following reports that the Federation have begun work on a new Farragut class battlecruiser in the shipyards aboard Hudson Dock. For their part, the Polahukuna raiders appear to have returned home to lick their wounds. However, reports are coming in from BD+03 2338 that traders bringing supplies to Hudson Dock are coming under heavy fire from a band of imperial mercenaries known as the East India Company. The Imperial Senate is denying any knowledge of the attacks. In imperial space, the Citizens of Tradition, acting under the authority of Senator Denton Patreus, have begun a full scale invasion of the Falisci system. The initiative to secure the spaceways around Dongzi and Ngaiawang against criminal activities is being led from Dornier Terminal in Ngaiawang. Category:GalNet